(OLD) The Gods of Equestria
Gods. Worshipped by mortals... but to what ends? Will they aid them? Many believe they would, and many believe mircles each day are from them. But what is the truth? Which gods are real? Which are not? The introduction of three ponies into the pantheon, namely Celestia, Luna, and Cadence, as full-fledged gods is a decision that has shaken the belief system of the world. The Celestial Order, dedicated to Celestia and Luna, has been formed, with many ponies pledging their undying loyalty to their Goddesses. A Celestial Disciple can choose between any major God or Goddess, with each ruling over a different domain. Celestia, God of the Sun Celestia, once Princess of Equestria, has been elevated to the status of Gods by ardent followers who brought her memory to the Districts. Leader of those following her and her sister is Twilight Sparkle, Archmagister of the Celestial Order, a group dedicated wholly to worship of the two sisters. Domains: Community, Glory, Good, Fire, Sun Channeled Energy Effect: Heals the target for three times >Channel< HP OR does the same amount of Solar damage to 1 Undead creature. Bonus: +1/2 level to all healing. Luna, God of the Moon Luna, once Princess of Equestria alongside her sister, was elevated with her sister to become a God after the Fall of Canterlot. Worshipped by those she once thought hated her night, Luna's worshippers have dedicated themselves to the destruction of all corrupted. Domains: Darkness, Liberation, Weather, Luck, Protection Channeled Energy Effect: Deals >Channel< Lunar Damage to 1 target and heals the caster for that amount. Does triple damage to Corrupted. Bonus: +1/2 level to all damaging spells and abilities. Cadence, God of Twilight Cadence, once Princess of the Crystal Kingdom, was elevated alongside her aunts to become a god upon the loss of response from the Crystal Kingdom. Cadence is the God of Twilight, the neutrality between Sun and Moon, and also the God of Love. Some followers even have gone so far as to decide that Changelings are her favored people, being able to consume the very essence she provides. Indeed, many Changelings do worship her, even with what happened so many years ago at her wedding. Domains: Repose, Magic, Nobility, Law, Rune Channeled Energy Effect: All enemies that fail a DC >Channel< Will check will not attack for 2 turns. Bonus: +1 turn to the duration of buffs. Discord, God of Chaos Discord, known as the Prince of Chaos, was the subject of reverence fo the Cult of Chaos for many years. With the elevation of the Sisters to godhood, many of the Cult have demanded a place ithin the Order, which they have grudgingly allowed. Chaos followers are often looked down upon by worshippers of the Sisters, and are often faced with ridicule and have a harder time elevating themselves in the Order itself. Domains: Chaos, Trickery, Destruction, Scalykind, Madness Channeled Energy Effect: Deals one-half >Channel< random elemental damage to target. Elemental damage is chosen by a d8 roll. Bonus: Can polymorph one enemy with HD equal or less than the caster's for 1d4 turns. Useable once per day. Eberron, God of Death An ancient God of death, worshipped by many ponies of Equestria. Upon a pony's death their soul is said to be collected by his Reapers, who listen to the pony's life story and then take them to the place where their soul would belong; the Great Beyond, Hell, or the Underworld. Followers of Eberron are often stoic and immoveable, and are not afraid of death. Domains: Death, Void, Evil, War, Strength Channeled Energy Effect: Deals >Channel< Death damage to all living creatures within 20ft. Bonus: Can target an adjacent enemy with HD equal or less than the caster with a finger of death. If the target fails a DC 15 Fortitude save, they instantly die. Useable once per day. Makes all Celestial attacks cause Death damage. Terra, Guardian-God of the World Tree The guardian of the World Tree, Yggdrasil, and protector of the Forest, Terra is viewed as the patron god of the Deer. Worshiped by the Deer, the Deer's Nature Guard are viewed as her followers, equal to the Celestial Order. The Celestial order views them as equals and allies, and even has a place for them when they visit the Districts. Domains: Liberation, Healing, Protection, Plant, Earth Channeled Energy Effect: Heals all allies within 20ft for >Channel< HP and turns Undead of up to >Lvl< Hit Die. Bonus: Healing spells heal one-quarter of their healing to all allies within 10ft. Faust, God of Creation The patron diety of all Equestrian ponies, Faust is viewed as the creator of all things. Known as The Creator, Faust is worshipped, and has been worshipped, by most every pony in Equestria. Vieewed as the "God of Gods", Faust is the head of the Equestrian pantheon, and the leader of the gods themselves. Domains: Artifice, Travel, Animal, Plant, Rune Channeled Energy Effect: Creates a golem with >Channel< HP made of the element targeted that will guard the party until its death. Casting again will heal the golem. Bonus: Can attempt to take control of any contruct with HD equal or less than the caster's. Useable once per day. Nightmare, God of Seduction Already mentioned in the most ancient of legends, in a breath with creation itself, Nightmare is the goddess of seduction and betrayal. Some ponies believe that Nightmare once was an ancient unicorn who ascended into an immortal and immaterial state, others believe her to be a symbiotic creature born from the night itself, and some even believe she is only a thought, a metaphor for the fall and betrayal. Domains: Charm, Luck, Liberation, Knowledge, Repose Channeled Energy Effect: If the target fails a DC >Channel< Will check it will turn against an ally for 1 turn. Bonus: +1 on DC Will checks. Zethye, Dragon-God of Light One of the Three Dragons, a trio of gods that were lesser only to Faust herself, Sethye was the Dragon of Light, and was personified as a beautiful white scaled dragon. Never referring themselves as any gender, Zethye is often said to mingle among mortals and watch their struggles. Domain: Light, Liberation Channeled Energy Effect: (1/2 Penalty) Causes white fire to sprout near the target, dealing >1/2 Channel< Light damage to all enemies within 10ft of the target and healing the caster for the same amount. Does triple damage to undead, demons, and Dark creatures. Bonus: Can breathe a gout of white fire that damages enemies for 1d4 damage multiplied by the caster's CON modifier and heals the caster for the amount of damage dealt. Can be used once per day. Niyrn, Dragon-God of Darkness One of the Three Dragons, a trio of gods that were lesser only to Faust herself, Niyrn was the Dragon of Darkness controlling the shadows of the world and shaping them how Faust wished. Never referring to themselves as any gender, Niyrn is often said to mingle among mortals and watch their struggles. Domain: Darkness, Death Channeled Energy Effect: (1/2 Penalty) Causes the shadows near the target to burn with black fire, damaging the target and any within 10ft of them for >1/2 Channel< Darkness damage. Does triple damage to Light creatures. Bonus: Can step into the shadows to teleport to any shadowed location within eyesight. Useable once per day. Serpentria, Dragon-God of Neutrality, Snakes, and Magic One of the Three Dragons, a trio of gods that were lesser only to Faust herself, Serpentria was the Dragon of Neutrality, controlling the void between worlds and shaping the neutral space to compliment their siblings. Referring to herself as female, Serpentria is often said to mingle among mortals and watch their struggles. Domain: Law, Scalykind, Artifice Channeled Energy Effect: (1/2 Penalty) Causes the indecisiveness of the target to come out, prompting a Will save against >1/2 Channel<. If the save fails, the target wanders around aimlessly for 1 turn. Useable on enemies up to 2 HD larger than the caster. Bonus: Can Befriend a True Neutral opponent once per day. Befriended opponents do something to help the caster and then leave. Keliron, God of Strength God of Strength and Honor Kelrion is often portrayed as a massive Gryphon, and is considered as the patron diety of the Gryphons. Believing in Strength and Honor above all else, Kelrion's worship is common across the Gryphon lands. Domain: Strength, War Channeled Energy Effect: Creates an illusionary arena around the caster that amplifies the caster's allies for one-quarter >1/2 Channel< attack. Can be dispelled. Bonus: Can touch one adjacent enemy, and force that enemy to attack the caster and only the caster on their next turn. Useable once per day.